


Interruption

by DarkShadeless



Series: Long live the Emperor (whether he likes it or not) [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Infighting, Shenanigans, Sith being Sith, XD, or something, the efficient way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: Despite Emperor Sar's unorthodox approach to leadership sometimes business in the Empire is still conducted as usual, or at least the closest approximation thereof.





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnyloverXIV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyloverXIV/gifts).



> as an answer ot the following ask: 'How would emperor Sar react to someone interrupting a dark council meeting to kill/fight one of the current members like he and Yare did?'
> 
> WELL. XD Here you go.  
> 

 

 

It had to happen. At some point _someone_ was going to want _someone_ dead.

Darth Nox is abruptly (and rather rudely) reminded that he shouldn't be surprised that this aspiring murderer might not be a member of their august institution (yet). You know. _Considering his own circumstances._

They are in the middle of a debate on resource reallocation that has only been dragged out this long because the next topic on the docket is 'crisis management'. That way lie demons even Marr is hesitant to wake.

Yare is almost grateful when the enormous double doors to the new and improved Council chambers are thrown open with a-

Well. A swish. It's hard to smash an automatic sliding door. Not _impossible_ but it presents a certain challenge.

The person on the other side looks rather put out by that development. Or perhaps that's the general impression of a Sith who seems to have run afoul of a scientific experiment of the slimy and strangling kind. There are teeth marks on her cheek. Her eyes are windows to the lowest circuit of hell, Corellian or otherwise.

In her dripping, claw-like hand she holds a datapad that has seen better days.

While they are all trying to fit this sight into their expectation of how this meeting was going to go, their Emperor steeples his fingers in front of his chest and addresses the most pertinent concerns first:

"Do you have an appointment?"

Their impromptu guest speaker crosses to the middle of the chamber floor in a few soggy steps. Defiance sparks from her very being as she says, through gritted teeth. " _No._ "

Yon raises an eyebrow and gives the captain of his current squad of Imperial guards a look. Nox gets the impression that if Mandalorian armor could look sheepish, they would do just that.

"Dead?"

"... glued ta the wall, mah Lord."

"Huh." His Imperial Highness returns his attention to his supplicant of the hour. "And you are?"

Her spine straightens that little bit more in pride and a bone-headed spitefulness Yare can, suddenly, remember feeling himself all too vividly. "Lord Nera of the Sphere of Biotic Science, my Lord."

Yare is not the only one who glances in Malora's direction. She is white with rage.

_Uhoh._

Then this has to be… Lord Nera's presence ripples dangerously as she brandishes her datapad. "My Master's management of our Sphere is a travesty and in this paper I will _prove_ it."

 

* * *

 

When her presentation is over, their Emperor says exactly two things:

_Your defense, Darth Malora?_

and

_Fight._

 

 


End file.
